Damon's turn
by vampnicky
Summary: This is my first book so if its not good sry. On to the book. This is about how damon turn elena and stefan runs away saying he'll come back and kill them both. I hope you like it. P.S. if you want more review it sry it so short. OMG! 596 hits thx guys
1. Born A New

_January 14, 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_It's no good prentending I'm not scared, because I am. Life just got a whole lot more difficult. I met a boy his name was Stephan Salvatore. He is brooding and full of mystrey. Him and me are finally dating………but there is something he is hiding._

_I don't know what. I want to trust him…but how can I if he doesn't explain to make my life any more confusing I met Damon Stefan's older brother. He is sexy(even though I don't want to admit it to myself)and dangerous._

_I just don't know what to I have to get ready for school until later_

_Elena Gilbert_

I sighed and put my diary to go back to school, thought. "Aunt Judith I'm goin to school" "Ok" I heard from Aunt Judiths bedroom.

As I walking to school I heard "Hey Elena" I looked it was Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie" I looked at her and gasped. "What?" ask Bonnie. "You cut your used to be all long now its……short and curly." I looked at her again,she had looked good with long hair. "Oh yeah. I decided new year new look." "You know we have been in school for a month already."

"Yeah never to late."Bonnie replyed. I didn't say anything after that just walked in silence. Finally after what seems like forever we get to the school. "See ya later Bonnie." "See ya"

When I got inside I looked around. Where is Stefan? The bell rung and I sat down. He probally just late, I said to myself. he'll be here just a little late. But he never showed up. I was worried. I know I shouldn't be but I had a bad feeling.

School finally ended. I said goodbye to left to the boarding house to see if Stefan was there. I went home first changed. The school put this new rule of strict rules of what we can I changed and took Aunt Judiths car. When I got there I saw someone elses car.I wondered who could that be.

I walked in the door was open. "Stefan! Stefan!" I heard a moan. I followed the noice. I heard a fainth whisper. "Elen…Elena run…" "What Stefan. Where are you?" I finally found him.I ran over to him he was all torn up."Elena run." "Stefan. Why?" "Hello Elena nice of you to join us." I turned around standing at the door was Damon.

"Damon what did you do. Who did this to Stefan?" Damon looked at me and I was just feeling light headed when he spoke. "I did of corse." " you cant how could yo…" He was there right in front of me. I felt a scream come up but I hear nothing. "How..did you do that?" I studdered. I was scared now. My feet begged to run, but somehow I knew it wouldn't help. "Did you ever feel like you were being lied to?" He said while he stepped back so he wasn't right in front of me. " Stefan should I tell her or would you like to?" He said as he looked at Stefan still laying on the ground. I was glad he was looking at Stefan everytime he looked at me I felt faint. "Well I guess I should tell her." I looked at him with fear but for just a moment I had strenght I used it. I ran. I took off to the door. I got about 2 feet and I felt someone grab me and pulled me back and threw me against the wall. I hit my head last thing I heard was. "I would not try that again" and another voice one more sweet "Elena? Elena?" that's when I faded into the welcoming blackness.

Stafan POV

He stared in wonder at elena who was just leaning against the wall. " What the hell Damon!" I looked at Damon now just standing at the door. "A lesson to say no one ever leaves until I say so." I was still looking at Damon with such hatred I thought I might exploded if I didn't kill him. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. "No reason to throw her against the wall." I said. Now looking at Elena again. She seemed ok. "That wasn't planned just sort of happened. Does she honestly look hurt." I looked at Damon. "So! She is human something like that could kill her!" Damon just srugged "She'll live I'm sure." Stefan was on the edge just waiting for Damon to turn and then I would attack. "Why would you bring her into this? I got up this morning to see you. You said Elena was then we fought and that the last thing I saw. Why?!?! Did you have to bring her into this?" Damon just stooded there. Now looking at Elena. It almost looked like he felt sorry. Then looked back at Stefan with anger. " Because you always get the girl. Mom loved you best. Katherine choose you for me. Now Elena. No she will be mine. I brought her into this so you could see when I turn your precise Elena into what you never wanted to be." I looked at Damon I forgot everything he had said expect turn Elena into what you never wanted to be. I looked at Elena who looked so fragile. " You wouldn't." I finally said. Damon looked at me and said "I would and I will when she wakes now I suddle for you." I didn't speak I just couldn't believe he would. And before I had a chance to think about the last thing he said he shot forward and bit my neck. I screamed from blood be pulled away from me against my will. Suddenly the pain was all to much. I fainted thing how human like.

Elena POV

I was just waking head was killing me. Then I rembered everything. I sat straight up. I look down my feet were tied. I felt my arms and relaize they were tied up. I look over and saw Stefan slummed against the wall his neck torn up. I tried to gasp but couldn't my mouht was covered with tape. Someone really doesn't want me to go anywhere. I heard footsteps. I prented to be asleep. I heard someone walk my way. And someones hand lifted my chin. I tried to act asleep hoping who ever this was wouldn't notice. Who ever dropped my chin. I heard the stranger walk to the door. I heard fading footsteps. I opened my eyes again out of no where I saw something come in the door. I starred in horror it was Damon. He looked at me turned his head. And then he was gone. Something camr up to my side and pushed me gently. I fell sideways and the I felt my hands come lose and then something straightened me up. Something untied my feet and took off the the tape over my mouth. And all of this happened in about 5 seconds. I gasped and rubbed my hands sore from being tied.I looked up to see Damon standing there,right in front of me leaning down looking right into my eyes. He said " It was not me who attacked you it was Stefan." I repeated what he said. " Very good . Lets wake up shall we?" I nodded.

Damon walked over tto stefan and pulled him over to me. While he was doing that stefan was waking up. I looked at stefan with fear. He attacked me. When Damon put him down. I moved away a little. Damon crouched near me to comfort me. I guesses he saw I was scared. Stefan woke up all the way. He looked around and then he saw us. "Elena? Thank God your all right." He said moving toward me. I backed away scared to moved with me puting himself in front of me a little. I heard him whisper "Its ok Elena I got you." I sighed feeling safe with Damon. Stefan staring in horror.

Damon POV

" What did you do to her?" Damon looked up from Elena. " Nothing what did you do? She is the one who is afraid of you. You attacked her." Stefan looked from damon to Elena to damon to Elena again. " Why frame me?" said stefan. "I didn't I'm just speaking the truth." Damon looked at elena "did I attack you?"

"no" responed elena. "see" said damon. Stefan looked at me "why?"

" you know" I said. Its time I thought. "elena do you trust me?" Elena looked up in to my eyes "Yes of corse" Damon looked at Stefan sending him a silent messasge saying its time. Stefan looked at damon in horror. "NO!" Too late I thought. And I bit Elena's neck. Elena closed her eyes probally enjoying it I thought. After awile I stopped still holding elena up form falling. I looked at Stefan. Stefan was just starring mouth opened. Damon waited for him to speak. He didn't he continued he cut is wrist "Drink elena" Elena sucked. Finally Damon pulled his wrist at elena. He loked at Stefan "I told you I would and I will." Then went back to elena and finished her off.

Elena POV

Elena heard "Elena do you trust me?" I looked up in to his eyes and said "Yes of corse."

Then I felt it like two needles, for a second it was painful. Then it felt nice making me warm inside. I closed my eyes. Durning this I heard Stefan yell "NO!"

After a while I felt Damon let go. I felt faint, Damon held me from falling. After a few moments Damon cut his wrist. "Drink Elena." I sucked. The blood tasted so I felt Damon pull his wrist back.

I saw Damon looking at me, I said nothing. After a little I felt the two needles again, till the blackness came back and I welcomed it.

Damon POV

Damon put Elena down gently. I wiped my lips. That blood, that blood tasted like heaven. He wanted more, but he coulnt have any. He had sucked her dry. Now he had to wait, wait for her to wake up a vampire. Mean while he could take care of his brother. Damon looked at Stefan. Stefan looked like he just recover from being shoot. "That's that" I finally said after getting bored of the silence. Stefan looked at me now. Then he charged. He was aiming for his neck but I moved out of the way before he could. "I'm going to kill you!" Stefan screamed.

"Now now brother, no need to over reacted." I said camly. Looking him directly in his eyes. He charged again. But this time only getting about two feet before I grapped him and threw him into a wall. To human like Elena(or was a human) they would have fainted, but to a vampire it was like being shoved. This time Damon charged Stefan. Damon got hold of his neck and bit hard. Stefan screamed again louder than before. "I always get what I want Stefan."

" Not this time. When Elena wakes up I'll---"

"Your what kill her. no you wouldn't I know you. You couldn't." Damon said cutting stefan off in mid senctence while letting Stefan go. "Hello? Ow my happened?" Both Damon and Stefan looked a Elena.

Damon POV

She looked beatiful. Her long blonde hair now even paler, her skin now pale. Her aura now light and bright. Damon moved away from Stefan to Elena and said "Do you know who you are?"

"Of corse I do I'm Elena Gilbert." Damon looked into Elena's eyes, yes she was a perfect beatiful vampire. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes your damon salvatore, my one only love." Damon heard stefan moan. Damon looked at stefan. "What do you think? Does she make one good vampire?" Stefan looked like he was going to attack. Despite my words earlier I was worried stefan would lose it. So I put myself in front of Elena. "Damon I hate you. Never turn your back away from Elena or yourself. One day when you aint looking your dead. And maybe I'll do what you did to me I'll have you watch while I kill her myself." That was the last thing I heard before Stefan ran out the door. I sighed he'll never touch me or Elena . I turned to Elena, she looked weak. She needs human blood. I would worry about Stefan later. I had just grabed elena when she fell. "Come on Elena last a little longer." I heard here say ok. I picked her up and ran in to town. Setting her down in a ally about to leave then I rembered what Stefan said. I called out to with mind and found someone close by. I spoke to them through my head making them think it was them thinking. " You hear something in the ally and decide to come look." He saw the boy walking thoward that ally, Perfect. When he got here damon bit him to open his neck to Elena. " Come on Elena drink." Finally he saw her drink. When she sucked him dry, she said " Damon… what happened?"

" I drank your blood gave you some of my I killed you now you're a vampire." I waited for the yelling… I waited more then opened my eyes she was just starring at me. "Elena?"

" Damon. why?" She said with horroe and fear in her voice. " I don't know but will you stay with me." Elena seemed to ignoor what I just. " Where is Stefan?" she said with worriness. " Damon did you .... ki…ll him?"

I looked at Elena her face was filled with sadness. "No. I killed you he freaked out, he said never to turn my back because I would be dead and he said he said…" I sturred how could I tell her. But I had to know. "What Damon, what did he say?" I looked at Elena and said " he said he would kill you." Elena stared wide eyed. " No no he wouldn't have said that. I'm sure of it your lieing you have to be." I felt sorry for her. It souned like she wasn't even talking to me and trying to convince herself. " He did." Elena sat against the wall. "Why?" I heard her say to herself. I looked at her. Her aura was filled with anger, love, most of all fear. I didn't know wheter the fear was Stefan theat to kill her or scared of me. " Elena. We need to move Stefan is still in the area and he drank from humans. We need to get moving." Elena looked up, slowly she got up and a nodded.

Elena POV

I heard Damon saying we need to move. I looked up and I got up and nodded. Why would Stefan want to kill me? I asked my self. I was behind Damon following him. I didn't know where we were going I didn't care. Finally we got to Damons car. I got in the passenger seat without saying a word. " Elena where do you want to go?" I heard Damon ask.

"I don't care." I responed. I felt a tear escape my eyes. I closed my eyes and felt Damon wipe away the tear. " Don't cry Elena. We will find Stefan one day when he's calmer and you two can live a happy life together." Why he was talking I heard the sadness in is voice. I was so confused I loved Stefan but he hated me right now. And I think I might love damon. I looked up. Damon was starring at the wheel. I took his hand. He looked at me neither of us said anything for awhile. I leaned close to his face and gently kissed him. After a few second I let go of his and got back in my seat. " Ok lets got go to France." He didn't say anything. He just started the car and drove the airport.

Stefans POV

He was spying at Elena and Damon with such hatred he wanted to go kill them then and ther, but he had to draw out the game. I heard them talking they got in the car they spoke a few words. Then Elena leaned forward and kisses Damon! Stefan was pissed. How could she… Than he tought Damon probally told her about his threat to kill her. Wait she was saying something he focused and heard " Ok lets go to france." It was sweet voice Elena's voice. Ok I'm going to France, he said to himself.

Damon POV

He felt Elena kiss him he wanted so much to kiss her back. But I cant after a few seconds She said we should go to france. I said nothing just started the car. He felt someones prencese. I looked but didn't see anyone. When we got to the airport, I tickets to class of course. Once we got on the airplane we didnt say anything but i knew she was thinking deeply. You could tell by the look on her face. Oh well, lets go on a romantic getaway to France.

**(5 reveiws to continue)4-1-10 i hope to update the story over the next week. (its spring break. WHOO!!!)**


	2. France

**Thx for waiting I know it took forever for me to update but here it is enjoy. Sorry short chapter. 4-7-10 Thx everyone for 333 hit and 9 reviews. :)**

Damon POV

"Elena wake up we are at the airport." I gently shook her for a vampire she is hard to wake up. "Elena wake up or I'll throw you in the lake." Lie but it might work.

"Uh what where am I?" Elena said finally stirring. "we are at the airport." I said . I looked at Elena she looked beautiful as a vampire. Her aura a pale white, or used to be blond hair was golden pale blond now. "Damon how are we going pay for a plan ticket to France?" Ha-ha poor Elena. "I'm going pay for it silly. First class sounds good." I said. "OK we should start heading towards the airport." I got out of the car. Elena followed. Ok. We got to the counter. "Two first class tickets to France." The person at the counter was a girl. She looked about 25 or so. Pretty, not as pretty as Elena though. "Ok Here you go…." she looked up her mouth dropped. "Um here are your tickets to France may I help you with any thing else." She was nervous. I saw her glare at Elena. "No thank you. Me and my wife are going on a trip." I said with politeness but you know freak her out. She looked mad when I said wife. Even though it was a lie but she doesn't know that. We walked away.

Elena POV

I think that girl liked Damon. She totality glared at me. I think Damon noticed. "NO thank you. Me and my wife are just going on a trip. I looked at Damon at wife. I yell at him later for that. I looked back up at counter girl. She was pissed. I shot her a smile before walking off with Damon. "Wife? hmmm" I asked. We sat down and waited for our flight. "Yeah. You know just letting her know I'm taken." He said. I hit him. I looked at him he was smirking. "What was that for?" He said faking surprise. " you know why so what are we going do in France?" I asked cause I've been in France before but I kind of forgot. "You should know you have been there before,haven't you?" He asked. I shot him a glare. He was starting to annoy me. "I'm talking to you anymore. I think you know perfectly well I forget what you can do there." I said with a huff. I turned to face the opposite way of him. He didn't say anything. "Plane to France is here." I heard the voice announce. We both said nothing. we got on the plane. The whole flight there he still said nothing. I was confused. We got in a cab, that Damon called. Once we got to some hotel. "whoa! Five star hotel Damon? How can you afford this?" He didn't say anything. Strange. "Kings sweet please." He told the girl at the counter. I tried to hide my surprise. Damon saw it any ways. I saw him smirk in the corner of my eye. We got in the elevator. We walked in to the room. It was huge like my house times 2. " Damon? Damon where are you." I looked around I didn't see him any where. Hmmm. Ok I looked around. Everything was either white, blue, or red. Strange color combos. I got to face the bed. Something grapped me. And threw me on the bed. But some how gently. I was facing up. Damon was right above me. He started tickling me. "ahh Damon get off me." I screamed. Even with my new vampire strength I could get him off me. "Nope. This is for hitting me." He stopped tickling me. I struggled to get him off me. He would budge. "come on Damon" I said in my sweet voice. (Yeah I have a sweet voice. Everyone does.) I even batted my eyelashes to add to the effect. I stopped struggling by now. Damon loosened his grip, that was all I needed. I threw him off and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. "Elena that's not fair." I heard Damon say through the door. "come out little kitten or I'll come in." He said. I shook my head, then I remembered he couldn't see me. "nope" I said popping the p. "your have to come out eventually. I'll be waiting." Ok this is a quest to see who has longer Patience. I'll win. I had to have patience when I was younger. I in the morning with Jeremy, I had to wait for the bathroom, and he was slow. I have no idea how long it was but I was starting to get hungry, and I mean vampire hungry. I put my ear to the door. Not a sound. I figured I could propally get out the door to somewhere pubic with out Damon getting me. I opened the door and ran. I didn't get far before someone looped an arm around my waist. " Ahhh! Damon put me down." I got thrown on the bed again. Damon was on top of me again. He seemed mad. Why was he mad. "I told you to come out , 3 hours ago." Hmm three hours it was longer than I thought. "Your not the boss of me Damon." He just stared at me. "Lets go you need clothes." He said and got off of me. OH yeah I forgot about clothes. Good I can torture Damon with shopping. This should be fun I said following Damon out of the door.

**5 more reviews to continue**


	3. Nice day turns evil

Elena POV

"Damon! Hurry up its getting late and we still have 2 more stores to go through." I yelled to Damon who was being slow for a vampire or for a human for that matter. I have went to through about 30 stores more or less. (more) "I'm coming maybe if we didn't have to go through 100 different stores we wouldn't have a problem." I heard damon say he seems . I entered the last shop it was called "Frence Botique" very france, wouldn't you say. I looked through the clothes slowly, you know to annoy Damon and such. Ohh this is cute. It was a little sun dress. It was a nice sky blue. "Elena I'm goin annoy you so much when we get to the hotel room." Damon said. Great this should be fun.I bought the dress, and walk out the door, with Damon right behind me. Uh oh. "Almost home Elena. Ready?" Damon said. I decied something stuiped, I ran. And I mean ran like at vampire speed. Where to go? Hmmm. I know we are in Paris, I'll go to Asia. If Damon doesn't catch me if he does my life is hell. Yay!! I heard nothing when ur at vampire speed you don't hear much good to know. "Elena I'm goin get you." " Damon don't talk to me in my head, Its rude" I didn't hear any thing after that. I wonder why Damon isnt catching up to me yet. I just got to Asia. Wow I'm tired. I need blood. I looked around I saw a pretty good looking guy near. "you feel tired you lie down to take a small nap." I said through his head. I saw him lay down. Yay my first meal. I bit into is neck. "Come now Elena you wouldn't wanna kill the poor man, now would you." I knew that voice and it wasn't Damon. "Stephen?"

Damon POV

I decied to let Elena run ahead. I love a chalenge. I was running and I caught her scent. I followed it. When I was following it I caught her aura of power. Hmmm she fed. Something was off with her aura she was feeling some strong emotions. I deiced to peek in her head to see what was happening. I picked up on her thoughts. "Stephen? why was he here." Oh CRAP!!! I ran full sprint to Elena and to let you know vampire at full speed is fast. I heard Stephen. "Hello. Elena, how are you." In a second I was in front of Elena. " What are you doing here Stephen?" I said. I was fighting off a lot of anger right couldn't let be have one day with Elena. "Oh brother I thought you would miss me, and I wanted to pay Elena a vistit." He said wow me taking Elena made him crazy he was acting like me, which was bad. Really bad. "Go away Stephen." I said forcing all the vemon I could muster. "Ok I'll leave but I'll be back soon. Bye Elena." And with that Stephen left. "Are you ok. Did he do anything to hurt you?" I said she seemed fine but I wasn't sure. "I'm fine Damon. He came then you came." Good. I picked up Elena bridal style and ran back to the hotel. Stephen must have did some mind trick she lookwed to tired for someone who just fed. When I got to the room I layed her on the bed. "Good night Elena." I pulled the covers over her and kissed her forehead. I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Elena POV

My dream was weird. I was in a garden but it was like a gothic garden. "Damon? Anyone here?" It was dark. "Hello Elena." Stephen? In my dream no correct that nightmare. "Stephen where are you?No strike that leave me alone." I yelled to nothing. This is my dream he cant hurt me, he cant hurt me. "Oh Elena I may not be able to hurt you here but Damon cant always protect you I'll get you sooner or later. Good bye Elena see you soon." Theneverything went black. I woke up. I was by myself. "Damon where are you?" It was still dark. "I'm right here." Damon said. Then he was right next to looked a little nervous. "Damon are you all right?" I asked I looked into Damon eyes I think for a second I saw a little thing of something you would see in a childs eyes if the power went out or some big kid scared them on halloween. "I'm fine Elena. So lets get you in to those clothes we spent all day buy oh and I'm goin get you back for that." Great I thought that Stephen thing he would forget. But I know what I'm goin where that cute little sky blue sun dress I bought. What shoes lucky me cause about 10 of those 32 stores were shoe stores. What shoes shandles? No If I need to run from someone (Damon or Stephen) those are hard to run with ok hmmm. Oh those sky blue tennis shoes I bought would match up nice. I got the them from the bags and went into the bathroom. I took a quick shower. Good thing that vampires not showing up in the mirror isnt true. I dryed my hair and put it into a loose ponytail and changed. I opened the door hmmm Damon wasn't there ok I'll wait. I was what half way to the couch to relax when someone (Damon) pick me up by my waist. "Let me go." I yelled while kicking the person (Damon) holding me didn't move. "I told you I would get you back." I told you it was Damon. I knew. "Damon let me go now." I said Damon was now carrying me on his sholder like I was nothing. " Hmm ok." wait what. I was finally set down and he let go of my waist. "But I'll get you later I got a better idea." Oh great. "So Damon where are we going?" I hoped breakfast and I mean human and vampire kind. "Oh breakfast." he read my mind. Well He might have. " A walk in the park then the beach dinner and then a surprise." That sounds good well not the surprise but the other stuff. The beach should be fun,I bought this way cute bikini. "Ok lets get going im starving." And with that we headed out. Well went to the breakfast place called Good morning. Yeah origanial right. Once we sat down. "So lovely Elena what would you like?" Damon asked. Hmmm the ommeltte looks good but- " Chocalte chip pancake." I said my voice sounded like something I would kill for if you didn't give it to me.( which I would kill you.) "Hmmm good choice." The waiter got here. "Hello my name is Rose, I'll be your server. May I take your order?" Once we ordered and the food came I told Damon I didn't wanna go for a walk in the park. "Ok to the beach." The way he agreed so quickly sacared me a little. Maybe the beach wasn't such a good place after all. Uhh watever. (Please excuse any text thing I may right if you don't know wat they mean tell me and I'll change it right away. ) Once we were done eating we went back to the hotel and I got my bikini and cover on and waited for Damon. "Damon hurry up!" For a vampire he is slow. In a second he was next to me. "Ok lets go." We got in his car and drove to the beach. Damon was driving but he was looking at me. "Damon pay attenion to the road." I yelled I could help looking at him. He was hot. "Oh Elena what are you worried abo—"Damon watch out!!!!" There was a person in front of the car. Damon servered. I screamed so loud I think I killed my own ear drums. "Elena? Elena are you ok?" Damon said sounding very very worried. " who did we hit?" I wasn't worried about me I'm a vampire. But the person Damon hit isnt. I should have thought maybe he was but I wasn't thinking that well I wish I was. "Umm I don't we should propally check." He said. I opened the door pretty easy. I looked at the man, yes he was a man well more guy he looked kindof young. "Hello? Are you alright? Sir?" He wasn't responding. Crap. I got to him he looked normal? Hmm maybe we only tapped him. I got on my knees and leaned over him. I looked a his face I knew him but where. Oh yeah before I fully rember he grapped my neck. Hello Damon?"

(should I end it I know I hate when authors do this but……. nah you got lucky.) "Stephen let go of Elena." Damon said he was getting angry. "Hmm why should I brother. I'm the weak link any more." He stood up and dragged me up with him. His grip was starting to hurt. I flinched. Both brothers noticed. Damon just got madder, Stephen looked happier. Jerk. "Does it hurt when someone you love hurts." Stephen full of mockery. "Stephen let her go now. Or so help me I'll ki—"What Damon what will you do. I have your whole life pretty much right now. Attack me I'll kill her." Stephen smiled but a evil smile. Damon looked pissed. He didn't know what to do. I decied to try to get Stephen off me. I kicked him in the leg. He didn't do any thing just looked at me. I struggled with all my strenght but I barely had any blood in me. Why did everytime he came I had no blood. "Oh come on Elena that's all you have."

"Let go of me Stephen." I looked at him well more glared at him. "That's no fun Elena. Come on lets go for a walk." Stephen smiled. "N—" He lifted me and ran. "Damon!!!!" I yelled I tried to get his grip to let go but it was a like iron. He put me down in about 10 minutes I think. Once he put me down I was being tied to a chair. "Let me go!! Damon will kill you." I yelled this wasn't ordinally rope otherwise I would have broke it. "No I promised Damon revenge so here it is." Oh great. "Stephen where are you?" I heard someone yell. My guess Damon. I was about to yell to him but Stephen bit me. I was going to scream but he covered my mouth. He kept drinking till I almost passed out. Guess he didn't want me to struggle. I wish I could kill him. "Brother down here." Stephen yelled. Damon was down in a second Stephen was gone in a second. Damon saw me. "Oh my go Elena did he bite you?" What a stuiped question. "Nice of you to join us Damon." Don't those words sound famillar.


	4. Authors Note Sorry Fans

Hey Guys,

Um well no one seems to like my story so this story is canceled. Sorry to my fans and to the people who don't like it I don't give an f*&. But I'm still no going continue it any fans who want to copy feel free guess. Bye guys and this website called Wattpad. It's like this one expect it's about anything no just real books I'm going to be putting up a kind of proctecive bro kind of book with some magical creature but I'm still working on it but feel free to look me up my user is Vampnicky so sorry to my fans. And bye

Nicole, Vampnicky


	5. Hey! Good News! if u like this story

Hey Peoples!

I know I canceled this story but I'm bored so I'm going to start posting again. Hopefulley i'll update it some time this week or next week. I think my fans should get this message as an update. Hope you start reading it again. Thanks.

Nicky


End file.
